


Just Me, Her, and the Moon

by Angryniall



Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryniall/pseuds/Angryniall
Summary: Loosely based on End of the Day by One Direction and the fact that Niall loves the moon





	Just Me, Her, and the Moon

“Niall, we’ve still got guests downstairs!” I giggle as he pulls me up to the roof. We’ve recently taken that “next step” in our relationship and moved in together. Niall already had a flat and I was fine just moving in with him, but he had been wanting to move for a while anyway and we agreed that us making a new place ours was what was best for us.

We spent forever finding the perfect place and about twice as long decorating and getting everything perfect. Today is our housewarming party and we invited everyone. It’s kind of weird to see my mom interacting with Katy Perry, but Niall insisted he wanted the biggest blowout party to really welcome us into our new home.

The party really died down over the past hour or so, but there’s still quite a few people, mostly our family and friends without kids who want to hang around and drink more. Good hosts would probably still be with them, but of course Niall is pulling me up to our little hideaway on the roof.

This was one of the places I was most excited to decorate. We have fairy lights around the top of the building and a comfortable futon, a table, and we have a little wine cart on the side for when we want to have guests up here. We decided not to tonight, though, because so far it’s been our secret little space. We’ve been coming up here almost every night to watch the sunset together and more nights than not, end up waking up to the sunrise. The blanket from last night is still on the back of the futon, and Niall wastes no time laying it out for us. “Come on, they won’t even miss us. They’re all 5 beers in, I’m surprised they would even recognize us.” He jokes.

I roll my eyes, “even so, still probably bad manners to just leave our own party.” He laughs and kisses my head as he pulls me onto the blanket. “I know, I know. The moon just looked so beautiful tonight, I didn’t want to miss it.”

He’s always so mesmerized by the moon and I can’t really turn down the opportunity to stare up at her beauty, so I relent and end up laying my head on Niall’s chest as we look up at the stars and the heavens.

Many nights, we do this in complete silence, hearing nothing but the wind and each other’s breathing. Other nights, we end up talking to each other all night, telling each other secrets, talking about what we think the meaning of life is, or sometimes just rambling on about our jobs or friends. I was hesitant to bring others up here and let them in, almost scared that the magic of this place would get lost.

Time passes so slowly up here, but also strangely fast. I feel like I can get lost in the stars and my own thoughts and the night seems to last forever, but it also never feels long enough. I always end up wishing we could stay out here longer.

I’m laying against Niall’s chest, watching the moon do her thing when I hear Niall tell me softly “I love you.” This isn’t surprising to me, we’ve said it to each other a million times before. We’re both pretty open about our feelings and neither of us feel the need to say it to each other just because. Everytime I hear those words, I know it’s because he means them and he felt like he had to say it. Normally, I always say it back but tonight, I find it hard to pull myself out of my own thoughts to tell him. I know he doesn’t mind, but I can feel his heart beating just a little faster than normal after he says it.

I run my hand up under his shirt and place it over his heart, feeling his beating get faster as I touch him but soften out as my hand just lays there. After what feels like an eternity looking at the stars and listening to Niall’s heartbeat, which somehow seems to harmonize, I lean up and kiss him.

Niall smiles and runs his hand through my hair as he returns my kiss and his mouth leaves mine to place kisses all over my face. Each kiss is tender and soft and I can feel the love bursting from him with each kiss on my cheek… my forehead… my earlobe.

I giggle softly as I try to get him to kiss my mouth again and he’s playing a game with me, purposefully missing my mouth just to mess with me. After I pout and let out a “heeeey,” he laughs softly as he finally lets me get the kiss I’ve been wanting.

I trail my hands down his slim body, reaching to pull his shirt off when he laughs, “we’ve still got guests downstairs.” I shrug, “so? They don’t know this exists.”

Niall throws his head back and lets out the most boisterous laugh, “god, I love you.” I giggle as I peck his lips, “I love you too, now take your shirt off.”

He shakes his head at me as he pulls it off over his head and pulls me back down to kiss him in one swift movement. I spend hours lost in his lips as the moon shines above us. I’m hungry for my boyfriend but also feel no desire to rush this.

Niall’s the one who makes the first movement, climbing above me and trailing his kisses down to my thighs, pulling my dress up with each kiss he places, ending with my dress pushed up against my belly as his mouth moves between my thighs.

I groan as his tongue presses against my clit. I reach down to run my fingers through his hair and he removes one of his hands from around my hip and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers.

With every movement of Niall’s mouth, I squeeze against his fingers, our silent way to show him I’m enjoying it.

I feel myself about to burst and my hand leaves Niall’s as I grasp onto the pillow above my head, waiting for my orgasm to come. It feels like a lifetime before it hits me hard. As I’m coming down from my high, I open my eyes to see Niall looking down at me, his mouth rimmed with what I assume is me.

“I love seeing you like that.” He tells me softly as he places a kiss to my lips. I run my fingers through his hair, tugging on it slightly, as I tell him, “you’re the only one who knows how to get me like that.”

He smirks, always one to accept compliments, especially on his skills in the bedroom. I giggle and place another kiss on his lips before I work to get him out of his jeans. Niall kicks them off quickly, our movements becoming more frantic.

Niall sits up and I climb in his lap. Our legs intertwine with each other as we make quick movements to get as near each other as possible. Our kisses become sloppy as he reaches around me to place his large hands against the small of my back, guiding my movements exactly where he wants them.

The moon beams down on us as we speed up, our words becoming sounds and moans and grunts as we each get closer to our climax. I come first, almost unexpectedly as it just hits me. Niall’s not far behind, I’m sure he was trying to hold out until I was ready. My lips crash into his as our movements slow to a stop.

We lean against each other, our foreheads pressed together as we look into each other’s eyes. I see his eyes dart to the side as he says “the moon looks beautiful tonight.”

I turn to look at her, feeling as if she almost brightened since the last time Niall and I looked at her, as if she’s giving our love approval.


End file.
